


Uncharted Obsessions

by UnchartedObsession



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Original Female Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedObsession/pseuds/UnchartedObsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world of treasure hunting the lust for adventure is never quenched. Deciding to step away from your obsessions is easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncharted Obsessions

Lenka glanced up at the clock, fingers tapping an impatient beat against the desk. She could have left by now if she’d wanted, but what example would that set for the rest of the staff? There were still a few who assumed she only had the job because her father owned the business – despite having shown time and time again that she was beyond capable. They would be set straight soon enough.

The phone ringing pulled Lenka from her thoughts, fingers stilling as she retrieved the handset. “Buchannan Industries.”

“ _Miss Buchannan, there is a potential client on the phone requesting you personally. Would you like to take the call or should I forward the line to one of the staff?_ ” Lenka glanced at the clock again, ten minutes until she was scheduled out. “Did you get a name?” “ _The gentleman identified himself as Victor, said you have done business before.”_

Lenka leaned forward in her chair, lips tilting up at the corner. “Go ahead and connect him through, thanks.” She waited a moment for the line to click over. “Hello, Victor.”

“Hey, doll. Got a job lined up and a team but we’re in need of your expertise on this one. Are you available for a week, give or take?” There was something about his voice that always calmed Lenka down, the older male the big brother she never had. They had met in Russia a few years back and while she didn’t need the jobs for the money she certainly enjoyed the risk and adventure, something her life otherwise lacked.

“You’re in luck, Vick. I just so happen to be heading out for a couple weeks back in Russia to see family, but I could take a small detour. Where to?”

* * *

 

Lenka stretched as she stood outside of the baggage claim, limbs stiff from the flight to Switzerland. _Why_ Sully was doing a job here she still didn’t know, the other man uncomfortable discussing it over the line. Lenka stepped forward to grab her luggage as it came towards her, glancing to the side with someone beat her to it.

She should have recognized the smell of cigars and 1970’s cologne that he seemed unwilling to part from, as well as the open front bowler shirt he was always so fond of. The moment he set her luggage down Lenka had her arms around his neck, hugging the other man close. “Sully, how long has it been since we saw each other last?”

“Too long, kiddo. You’re going to like this group though, I’ve been waiting a long time for a chance to get you on a job with them.”

“And when am I going to get to meet this team of yours? Or learn what this job is, for that matter?”  Lenka asked as she pulled back from the embrace, already missing the warmth and comfort of his hug. Victor only smirked, knowing too well her impatience at being in the dark. Some things never changed.

“Soon enough, kiddo. Now come on, let’s go order over-priced room service and get you caught up.”

* * *

 

The drive to the hotel was short, for which Lenka was grateful as her stomach made its hunger audibly known. She rolled her eyes as Sullivan laughed, lightly punching him in the arm. “It’s not my fault I was stuck on a plane for almost ten hours, besides, they serve a dish here called Berner Platte that is close to the dishes I’m used to from home.”

She glanced over as Sullivan scoffed. “How the hell does _that_ remind you of home?”

“Really, Victor?” Her accent became stronger with sarcasm. “Meat and potatoes... Russia. And you ask how that reminds me of home?” She was on the verge of laughing as Sullivan’s face registered that it was, indeed, quite obvious.

They used valet parking at the hotel, Sullivan waiving away the assistance to carry the luggage. “You’d think a man can’t carry one lousy piece of baggage the way they try to take it from you.” He sounded offended and Lenka reminded herself that she would never understand the way men thought.

“This isn’t exactly a cheap hotel, Sully. It’s a service that is expected from them, I promise they aren’t insinuating that you’re weak, if that’s what you think.” He _harrumphed_ under his breath and she bit back a laugh. Perhaps that was what he thought.

“Alright kid, we’re here.” Sullivan opened the door to the room and Lenka entered before him, eyes catching sight of two men in the middle of a hushed conversation. They were brothers, she guessed, though the resemblance between the two was only just there. Close in age to herself, Lenka figured the youngest only had a couple years on her.  

The two quieted as she and Sully joined them, Lenka taking a closer look. While the younger was the broader of the two, barrel chested and thick armed she had no doubt that the older brother was the brawler who would pack one hell of a punch. Lean muscle, scarred knuckles, and arms slightly bent; she could see the tension in his body that came with always being on the lookout. She wondered how long they had been living this life, and how long he had been responsible for himself _and_ his younger brother.

“Gentleman, this is Lenka Buchannan.” Sullivan began the introductions, motioning to her. “Lenka, this is—“ Sullivan was cut short as the older brother stepped forward, taking her hand into his as he lifted it to his lips. “Charmed. I’m charmed. Samuel Drake at your service and my _little_ brother, Nate.” She shouldn’t have been flattered, but Lenka was as he placed a soft kiss to her knuckles.

“Well, Samuel, a pleasure to meet you and your brother. I’d love to say I’ve heard so much about you, but Sully here has been quite tight lipped.” Lenka looked pointedly at Sullivan. “Can I finally know about this job… after we eat?” To once again emphasize the point her stomach grumbled – it was such a traitor.

“A woman with an appetite… you’re not going to order a salad, are you?”

 It was Lenka’s turn to harrumph much like Sullivan had about the baggage help. A salad! Lenka smirked at the older brother. “Only if you order something small and I’m trying not to embarrass you about your girly eating habits. I’d prefer not have to suffer through rabbit food.”

“Well, if the lady insists…”

* * *

 

They didn’t talk business until everyone was finished eating… almost everyone. Lenka was seated crossed-legged on top of the bed, plate seated in her lap as she used her fingers to pick at her food. How her mother would have been mortified, but Lenka didn’t care. She was in the company of thieves after all.

When Lenka realized how quiet the room had gone she looked up to find three sets of eyes on her and couldn’t help the light flush that traveled up her neck to warm her face. “By all means, don’t wait for me. I can listen.”

“How… much do you know about what Nate and I do?” Sam asked and Lenka shook her head. “Nothing at all, I’m afraid. Victor wouldn’t even tell me your names, much less why we’re here, so I’m afraid you’ll need to start from the top.”

“Sam and I are treasure hunters, you see.” Nathan explained. “We specialize in… pirates.” Nate paused, perhaps waiting for Lenka to scoff or ask questions but she simply motioned for him to continue. “Our last name, Drake, it comes from Sir Francis Drake. An admiral from the 1500s and… a pirate.”

“We’re currently searching for the lost treasure of Henry Avery.” Sam took over. “We’ve found some good leads but now it looks like the next piece of information we need is stored in a locked deposit box at a bank here. A very _secure_ bank.”

“Ah.” Lenka nodded her head. “I take it this is where I come in?”

“Sully told us that the company you work for has this bank as a client and that they would be familiar with you. We already have a guy making fake papers for Nate, we already know which box it is, we just need you to schedule an appointment with them, tell them you want to make sure their systems are running up to date and then change the name in their records that is associated with the box.”

Lenka glanced quickly to Sullivan, impressed. He hadn’t told them her role in the company, nor did he seem to tell them that she was affluent enough to have accounts there. “You do realize that means I have to convince them to leave me alone with the computers and then figure out any additional software they have installed to make the change?”

“Sully told us you would be the one who could make it happen.” Nate was beginning to sound worried.

“Oh! No, I can.” Lenka laughed. “There is a much more simple way to do it, though. Are either of you competent lock picks?” The older brother nodded. “Perfect, if you know the lock box number then I simply go in to make a withdrawal from my own deposit box. I’ll tell them you’re my security, we can go in and then you have ten minutes to get what you’re looking for.”

“Why ten minutes?” The younger brother asked.

“While the bank understands that clients wish to have a certain level of discretion they also know that providing said discretion opens up security risks for their other clients. Which is why when I ask if you have a _competent_ lock pick I really mean it. If we’re unable to get it then I’ll offer to look at their systems when I’m done. Sound like a plan?”

The three men nodded though Samuel was looking at her strangely, eyes slightly narrowed and mouth pursed. Lenka knew the look well enough; he was trying to get a read on her.

“So you have a deposit box at the bank? You have to be wealthy to be a client there, _wealthy_ wealthy. Are you sure we’re talking about the same bank?” Lenka only nodded. “Why the fuck are you doing this type of work then?”

Lenka couldn’t help but smile as he laughed.  “I like the thrill of it. I’ve known Sully for years, he actually got me into this business and while I have a good job now I’ll never say no if he asks me for a hand.”

“Which is a good thing.” Sullivan cut in. “I met Lenka while doing a lift in Russia years ago. Problem was that I got caught somewhere I should not have been. Lenka was a guest at the party and came to the rescue, for reasons I still don’t know, telling the irate and armed guards that I was her guest. We both could have gotten in a _lot_ of trouble.” Lenka smiled at the memory, it had been hilarious watching Sullivan try to hide his confusion and go along with the story. “She even helped me steal the manuscripts I was there for. I knew then that this little lady was special and we’ve stayed in touch since. She certainly has made some of my jobs easier.”

“If by easier you mean a piece of cake, then yes, I have most certainly done that.”

The group continued to talk, the Drake brothers sharing stories about their previous exploits, both good and bad. Lenka could only smile, at least it would be easy to pass the time until the fake identification documents were done.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story is going to incorporate a Female OC and my plan is for her involvement in this to add to, and not take away from, the storyline of UC4.


End file.
